Our Adventure Underground
by lucidreeaming
Summary: I guess most of us can agree that Undertale is one of our most favourite video game, but then finding myself with my "bro" in the game just couldn't get better, after all, I know everything this game can offer and now I can show all of this to him. Nothing can go wrong right? (Asgore did the title naming part) Rated T for swearing (used to be "Our Adventure Through Undertale")
1. Chapter 1 - Once Upon a Time

**Hi...! This is my first fanfic ever, so I might not be a very good writer at first, but please be patient. I will try my best to update once or twice every week, but as a slow typer, it is quiet hard to write 2,000 words in two days.**

 **Notes: The main characters are OCs and not the actual Frisk and Chara. If you do not like fanfiction with OCs then I would advise you to not read this fanfic, but who knows, maybe you will like this fanfic. As I said before, I just started to write fanfics so this first chapter is a little short but my next one would be longer. Italics are thoughts. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale**

* * *

Wind rushed into my face as I fell.

Falling

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

D

O

W

N

.

.

.

 _"Haaaaaaa"_ I gasped, failing my arms as I sat up. Breathing heavily, I gulped in air hungrily, struggling to calm my heart that was furiously beating against my chest. Drenched in sweat and trembling, I pulled at the blue, yellow and magenta turtleneck sweater that was sticking to my skin. Closing my eyes, I tried recalling what just happened moments before. Darkness, and then the sensation of falling, with the wind whisking at my face. It doesn't make sense, I don't even remember how or why I was falling. How do you fall without knowing what made you fall in the first place?

 _Calm down. You can't think properly if you're distressed._

Inhale. Exhale.

Breathe.

The trembling slowly went away as my breathing relaxed.

 _See? Everything is okay… Just stay calm…_

I noticed the other person. They were laying only a few feet away, their back faced me as a nice flowery breeze breezed through their golden hair.

 _…_ _D-Did they fall down here too..?_

Scrambling to stand up, I ran to the person to check them, but as soon as I saw their face I froze.

"Oh god…"

Anxiously I took their wrist and searched for their pulse. I waited until I felt the soft beating of their heart and let out a breath of relief that I didn't even notice I was holding.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until you wake up huh?" I chuckled softly.

I sighed and took look around my surrounding. It seemed that I had fallen into a cave, which was quite deep underground considering that the only light from the surface was coming from a hole that was barely the size of my thumb. The rocky stone walls and cream colored broken pillars surrounded us, and the golden light coming from above illuminated everything in a warm glow, especially the soft velvety golden buttercups that seemed to cushioned-wait buttercups? Falling, buttercups, underground.

 _Oh my god…_

 _How is this even possible?!_

 _…_ _I guess just deal with this later. I really don't know how I'm going to explain this to him though, he'll probably freak out or something, so maybe I shouldn't tell him. I can't wait to show him around though, he's probably going have a lot of fun with everyone._

 _But I'm inside my favorite game of all time! The one that I hold so very dear to my heart! This is incredible!_

 _A smile tugged at my lips._

 _Mom, Sans, Papyrus… I'll finally meet them for real… this is way too good to be true…_

Hugging my knees close to my chest, I watched the dust hovering in the air, and then delicately fall down. The buttercups tickled my fingers as they moved along with the rhythm of the wind. My eyes started to droop as the warmth and tranquility of this place covered me like a blanket, slowly luring me to sleep. After all, a little nap wouldn't hurt would it?

"Urmmm…"

My eyes snapped with newfound energy. I watched as he slowly sat up from the bed of buttercups, shaking the flower petals off his honey golden hair.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Startled, he immediately twisted his head towards me, fear showing in his… brownish red eyes…? I shrugged it off, it might be the light.

"Frisk….?"

"Yes?" I replied. I have to be honest; it felt odd for him to call me that, it felt familiar yet also unfamiliar at the same time.

"W-where are we?"

"We are underground, Chara." Once again, I felt uncomfortable with the names. I drove me nuts knowing that something felt weird but I couldn't place my finger on it.

He made an "o" shape with his mouth.

"Sooo…..what do we do now?"

 _...How am I going to explain that I know this place like the back of my hand without spoiling anything for him?_

"Well… do you need to rest for a bit before going off to explore?"

"Wellll… I was knocked out for a while, so I think I'm fine… say Frisk… do you know how we got here?" he asked.

"I believe we both fell down here through that hole up there..." I said pointing to the light, his eyes following my hand, "I don't really know how we exactly came here though…"

"What should we do then?"

"Well I've woke up before you and I explored around…"

 _Ugh I really hate lying to Chara but I guess I have no choice…_

"And I think I saw something over there." Pointing to the RUINS entrance.

He squinted.

"Uh…I think that's a door…"

"Sooo…?"

"Soooo…..we should go through it…?"

"yes"

"Great job on making it _really_ obvious."

"Heh, well you _did_ ask for my help."

"Whatever, come on, let's go!" he yelled running to the door. I followed behind taking my time.

"Somebody's excited."

"Come on Frisk! Don't be such a slowpoke."

"Ha ha, I'm just messing with ya bro." I chuckled, walking to his side playfully messing his hair up.

"Please don't mess with my hair." He mumbled.

"Nah."

The huge purple door loomed above us, casting a shadow over us. Engraved on the top was the royal crest. I felt the corners of my lips curl upwards. Although I the fact that I was in Undertale shocked me, I made me happy, no, _elated_ that something like this happened, the scientifically impossible (Ok maybe not that impossible since it is possible to have go into a fictional world in the 10th dimension. Yes I'm a nerd, deal with it, actually you know what just blame it on the multiple Undertale fanfictions I've read).

Knowing that I could actually meet all my friends for real filled me with… DETERMINATION.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Your Best Friend

**Wow...another chapter already...**

 **I'm trying to make my story longer and more interesting, but I'm working on it...** ** _Italics are thoughts._ ****Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The genius that is Toby Fox made this incredible game**

* * *

" _Ahhhhhhhh!"_ he shrieked in terror. I had to stuff my fist in my mouth to restrain in my laughter; so much effort was put into holding it in that tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. Never in my life have I ever heard a guy scream that high of a pitch. I could almost see Flowery flinch at his voice echoing in the room, his friendly cheerful facade crumbling, but unfortunately, my vision was too blurry to see anything.

"OH MY GOD THAT FLOWER HAS A FREAKING FACE WHAT THE HECK!?" I wheezed. Oh my god, if Chara keeps going and I keep on laughing, I'm going to faint from lack of breath. I clutched my stomach, it hurts so much. Help. The look on Flowery's face was priceless, he looked so angry that he looked like he was about to murder someone (Chara), but was still trying to fake a smile. It was so fake that you could see him grimacing, just looking at him made me want to burst out laughing again.

"SHUT THE FUC-I-I mean uh… Please calm down human, I won't hurt you!"

Eventually Chara calmed down. I snickered. Flowery _not_ hurting us? Hahaha, that's a joke.

* * *

When the humans came into the room, I definitely did not expect there to be TWO humans falling on the same day. One boy with blonde hair and one girl with long brown hair, both of them looked slightly older than the other eight stupid kids that fell down before them. Instantly I noticed that both of their striped shirts and the girl's squinty (?) eyes looked very… familiar, giving me a feeling of déja vu. Secretly I was in a slightly better mood since that meant that I could kill more than usual. But then my mood was ruined when the boy screamed when I spoke up, then the girl started laughing like a retarded seal. Stupid humans.

I eventually lost it.

"SHUT THE FUC-I-I mean uh… Please calm down human, I won't hurt you!"

Sh*t I almost swore in front of them.

I could almost swear that I saw the girl's eyes slightly open and stare though me, giving me an angry look. For some reason, I felt a sensation, like a chill, going up my roots and to the tips of my petals. I felt slightly uncomfortable and averted her gaze. What was that feeling?

Looks like the girl disapproves of swearing.

* * *

"Anyways, howdy! I'm Flowery, Flowery the Flower!"

Sometimes I still wonder if Flowery made up that name up on the spot or if he asked Asgore to name him. The very thought made me want to laugh again. Instead I chuckled softly, my stomach needed a break, it was still hurting like crazy.

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND aren'tcha? Golly you must be so confused."

 _Oh yeah I'm new alright._ I thought to myself sarcastically, _I definitely didn't hear your speech so much I'd memorized it and play this game five times._

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" he looked around the room, as if he was looking for someone, "I guess little old me will have to do."

I glanced at Chara. He looked at Flowery sincerely, with a determined look on his face.

"Ready? Here we go!"

Our souls blinked and flew out from our chest as our surrounding darkened. We stood in white bordered room, with the shadows of our surroundings in the background of the walls. Floating in front of both of us, glowing in white text, were our names, LV, and HP. I always wondered how... saw the battle.

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20

FRISK LV1 HP 20/20

What was the main character's name again?

My eyes widened. Wait a minute…SOULs aren't supposed to look like that.

Instead of the normal one colored heart-shaped soul, our SOULS' color was split through the middle. Side-by-side, the red DETERMINATION touched each other. The other part of my SOUL was a turquoise color. Chara's other half was aquamarine. Both of our SOUL colors were a mix of green and blue.

 _Kindness and Patience or Kindness and Integrity?_

"Wh-what?" Flowery mumbled under his breath. I felt as surprised as he was, this wasn't supposed to happen... was it?

Chara had an astonished face as he reached out his hand and lightly touched his SOUL.

"It's so pretty…what is it?" he whispered.

His sense of wonder was very contagious. They did look so delicate, floating in the air so peacefully, glowing softly in a slow rhythmic pattern.

"Ahehm…" we were both broken from our trance, looking at Flowery who fake coughed.

"As I was saying," he grinned, "that is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can go strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! "

Chara smiled.

"That's really cute." he whispered to me. I smiled back.

"You want some LOVE don't you?"

Chara nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry I'll share some with you!" Flowery stuck out his tongue and winked. Summoning his "friendliness pellets" he continued.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white…" he raised his eyebrows, "'friendliness pellets.'"

I glanced at Chara again. Heh, looks like he's buying it. Honestly I'm surprised, even the first time I played this game, I was suspicious at Flowery. I mean, "friendliness pellets"?! Really? Did he think of that name on the spot as well?

"Are you ready?"

I pondered.

 _Should I tell Chara not to touch the pellets? Maybe I shouldn't, after all, I don't want to spoil anything for him…but he will get hurt by those pellets…_

I sighed.

 _I'm becoming an overprotective sister…_

"Chara, don't touch those things. I don't trust him."

"What?" he said, already touching one of them with his soul. Instantly he flinched and cupped his hands over his heart, wincing in pain.

CHARA LV1 HP 01/20

FRISK LV1 HP 20/20

Flowery demonically grinned and laughed. He stared at me for a while, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey buddy, you missed a few. Oh well… you're all idiots anyways. In this world it's killed or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

He smiled, showing us his fangs. Chara trembled in his gaze. The pellets surrounded our souls, destroying any chance of escape.

"Die"

Laughing, the circle started to slowly close in on us. I kept calm knowing that Toriel was going to save us any minute now, but even so, I felt a bit claustrophobic as the pellets came nearer. Flowery continued to stare at me, probably wondering why I'm not freaking out unlike the person standing next to me.

"Boom"

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20

The fire ball flickered into view, sending Flowery through the air with a very derpy look on his face.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" she smiled, "Ah, do not be worried my chil-children?"

I smiled. Mom.

* * *

 **Wow...I kind of surprised myself writing this quickly, since I'm a slow-typer... Thank you so much you for viewing this! I really appreciate it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fallen Down

**Wow! Another chapter already!**

* * *

"Chil-children?"

The female goat (?) sheep (?) cow (?) monster stared at us, lost in her own thought, glancing at our faces and then our sweaters. She seemed to have forgotten what she was doing so I spoke up.

"Oh…hello…who are you?"

She shook her head slightly, murmuring something to herself. She smiled at us.

"Ah sorry my children, I got a little carried away." she apologized, "I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come here in a long time. "

 _So there has been more humans fallen before us? I wonder wait happened to them…_

 ** _They obviously died…_**

 _Or not… Maybe… I don't know._

"Come… I will guide you through the catacombs."

The blackness faded and everything went back to normal, besides the fact that we were still stuck in a monster world.

 ** _Yup, totally normal, just a normal day, yup._**

"This way my children."

Toriel turned and walked to another door that was similar to the one we entered. I turned to Frisk, who still had that poker face on. Sometimes I really can't tell how she's feeling, and that says something considering that I am her best friend.

"Should we trust her?" I asked. She faced me, and gave me a warm smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

"Na, she seems trustworthy."

Going through the door, we entered a hallway (?) of purple stone. Red autumn leaves were aligned in a square in the middle of the room. A pair of stairs stood, joining together on the second floor. Between the stairs was a pile of the same red leaves. Toriel stood in the middle of the room, waiting for us. As soon as she saw us she turned and walked up to the second floor. We followed behind, but Frisk stopped in front of the pile, looking confused.

"Frisk."

"Yes?"

"What are you looking at?"

"…" she didn't answer. We stood like that for a few minutes, Frisk looking at the leaves, and me looking at Frisk.

"Frisk?" she didn't answer.

"Frisk." I touched her shoulder, shaking her gently. She still didn't reply. Whatever she was thinking about must've been really serious for her to lose herself in it.

I took her hand and lightly made it slap her head. She shook her head, lightly, shaking herself from her daze.

"Heh, thanks for-"

She stopped. Her usually squinting eyes widened, showing her dark brown eyes. Still holding hands, we stared at a yellow star that wasn't there before. Where did that come from?!

"W-what is that?"

Frisk reached out her hand and touched it… nothing happened.

Her hand still on the star, she turned towards me said, "Chara, touch the star."

"Huh? Oh…ok"

A bit confused, I did what she said anyways. As soon as I touched it, a warm sensation travels through my fingertips and all the way through the rest of my body.

 ** _The shadows of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination._**

A black with white borders box came up saying:

 _*HP fully restored._

 _*Ruins-Entrance File saved._

* * *

After we followed Toriel, I immediately noticed that the yellow SAVE point (?) star (?) was missing, it wasn't in the area between the stairs. Walking to it, I started to look for it with my eyes.

 _Where could it be?_ _The SAVE points are only there for the most determined person…could it mean that I am currently not the most determined person? But if it's not me…than who is? Not Flowery, that's for sure._

"Frisk." Chara's voice brought me back to reality. Looks like I got lost in my thoughts again.

"Yes?"

"What are you looking at?"

"…" I didn't know how to answer him. How could I tell him that there was supposed to be something there, but it wasn't?

 _Plus, he would get suspicious because we never even came here before, so how could I know anything about this place?_

I felt something touch my face. It was my hand, Chara took my hand and used it to slap myself… must've got lost in thought for the nth time again. I seriously have a problem with concentrating.

"Heh, thanks for-"

I inhaled. The SAVE point. The empty space was now occupied by the shining SAVE point, as if it was there all along. How?

"W-what is that?"

It was then did I notice that we were still holding hands. Blushing a bit, I touched the SAVE point…but nothing happened.

 _Why is it not working? … Ok… let me think...… the SAVE point only appears to the most determined person but both me and Chara did not see it from the beginning, so that must mean that we both are not the most determined. Since both of our SOULs are half red, the colors of DETERMINATION, it would probably mean that our levels of DETERMINATION are the same. So by holding hands, the DETERMINATION is mixed together, letting us see the SAVE point. If we can only see the SAVE point together, then we can only SAVE-_

"Chara, touch the star."

"Huh? Oh…ok"

As soon as he touched it, a spark of warmth flared through my body, a feeling of warmth inside. I wondered if he could feel something like what I was feeling.

 _The shadows of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination._

A white bordered black box appeared in front of us. Inside it read:

 _*HP fully restored._

 _*Ruins-Entrance File saved._

Chara made a face.

"What was that?!"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's catch up with Toriel, I don't want her to keep on waiting for us. She might have some other important things to do."

* * *

Going up the stairs, once again we were greeted by a big purple stone door with one of those symbols engraved at the top. I mean seriously, what is it with this place and these massive doors? Green vines curled upwards next to the door ( **finally a color other than purple** ). The next room ( **still purple** ) ( **where did they get all these purple stone anyways?** ) was a bit smaller than the last room. Toriel stood near a bunch of gray stone buttons, patiently waiting for us. Behind her was another purple door ( **purple is everywhere** ) with another of those strange symbols on it.

Seeing us, Toriel warmly smiled.

"Welcome to your new home innocent ones."

 _New home?_

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS."

Walking to the stone buttons on her right, she stepped on the two in the third row first, and then the two on the first row, a clicking sound reflecting around the room every time she stepped on one button. She then pushed a yellow lever, next to the door. The door opened with a bang.

Walking back to us, Toriel announced, "The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to go from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Saying this she spin around and walked through the door.

I stepped onto the buttons, first on the two in the third row first, and then the two on the first row.

Frisk watched me, looking entertained.

Then I pressed the lever… but nothing happened.

With an amused smile on her face she questioned, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Solving the puzzle."

Her smile grew bigger.

"But Toriel just solved it."

"…Oh…" my face burned with embarrassment, HOW COULD I NOT HAVE NOTICED?! "I was just ah… practicing…yeah…"

Frisk chuckled and just shook her head.

"Uhh….hey look! What does that sign say?!" trying to divert attention on the sign instead of myself. Frisk just smiled at me, knowing perfectly what I was trying to accomplish, but walked over to the sign anyways.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not on the middle road." She read out aloud.

"What could that mean?"

She shrugged.

"…I honestly don't know."

The next room was longer than then all the rooms before. A little river flowed in the middle of the room, a wooden bridge above it. Toriel continued.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip."

Saying this, Toriel walked to the far right end of the room. Striding to the stone sign on the very top left corner of the wall, I read the sign.

"Stay on the path." I looked down at my feet.

"…" whoever made this sign sure liked to troll with us.

Going back to the path, we crossed the little bridge and stepped onto the other side, where Toriel stood, waiting for us to switch the lever.

 _Please flip this switch._

 _-TORIEL_

"Click." Rang the mechanical parts hidden in the walls when the lever was switched. Toriel nodded her head happily, pleased at the good work, and then walked over to the spiky gate.

When the last switched was pressed, the spikes retracted back into the ground.

"Splendid!" Toriel praised us, "I am proud of you little ones."

 _We are not that little…_

"Let us move on to the next room."

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Unnecessary Tension

**Sorry, I was on vacation for some days. Sorry again…**

 **OMG 155 reviews?! Thank you guys so much for your support! You've all made my day so much better… I can't thank you enough… Welp, here's the new chapter! They take me a really long time because I copy everything that is said in the game and write it here to make the story more accurate. This chapter is the longest one yet.**

 **Sorry for taking so long XP! Anyways enjoy!**

 **Edit: I had to add some really important things in here cuz apparently i forgot to add it in the first time**

* * *

 _*You encountered the Dummy. *You encountered the Dummy._

FIGHT *ACT IDEM MERCY FIGHT *ACT IDEM MERCY

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20 FRISK LV1 HP 20/20

 _T-This is new…_

Normally the ACT button had the usual goldish yellow glow to it but this time it was glowing a turquoise color like the color of my soul…

Putting my hand onto the ACT button it immediately takes me to the ACT options and again the turquoise color replaces the normal text color, but this time with the "TALK" option.

CHECK *TALK CHECK *TALK

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20 FRISK LV1 HP 20/20

"Uh…hi…how are you doing today?" "Sooo…. you're a dummy…. tell me about it."

 _*You talked to the dummy… *You talked to the dummy…_

"…"

 _*It doesn't seem much for a conversation…_

 _*Toriel seems happy with you._

 _*You won! You earned 0 XP 0 GOLD *You won! You earned 0 XP 0 GOLD_

 _Could this be something that has to do with my SOUL? Could it be my SOUL power?_

"Ah, very good! You are very good!"

Chara and I looked at each other… he smiled and I giggled… and then we burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! W-what was that?"

"A battle apparently."

"Phftt! What? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow…hey um Frisk? …What happens if we fight monsters?"

I looked away, my smile deflating back into its neutral form. Chara, sensing my discomfort, awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I… don't know…" just imagining the dust of my friends' blowing into the wind made me slightly sick.

Silence. The loudest noise of all.

"Hey Char…?"

"Yeah…"

"Promise me," I gulped nervously, the words stuck in the back of my throat, "promise me that you won't fight anyone...please."

He gave me a stiff smile, but I could almost see the hurt in his eyes. I immediately regretted saying anything.

 _Stupid._ I mentally slapped myself.

"What makes you think that I would want to fight anyone?"

"Curiosity…" I breathed quietly under my breath, hardly even using my vocal cords.

With guilt still churning on my stomach, we advanced to the next room.

 _Ah…the blueprint puzzle…_

"There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?"

Chara roamed around, curious. Seeing that there wasn't anything in that particular room, he advanced into the path with the sign. I followed behind.

"Croak!" Froggit leaps in front of us.

Our surrounding flickers and once again, we were in a battle.

 _*Froggit attacks you! *Froggit attacks you!_

FIGHT *ACT IDEM MERCY FIGHT *ACT IDEM MERCY

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20 FRISK LV1 HP 20/20

*CHECK COMPLEMENT THREATEN CHECK *COMPLEMENT THREATEN

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20 FRISK LV1 HP 20/20

 _*FROGGIT – ATK 4 DEF 5_ "Don't you look nice today?"

 _*Life is difficult for this enemy * Froggit didn't understand what you said, but it was scared anyways_

Mom enters the battle and glowers down at Froggit. I almost laughed, Froggit was trying to look away, but every time they glanced at Toriel, they shrank under her glare and continued to leave the battle. When they were out of sight, Toriel glared harder. Chara snickered behind his hand when he saw her face. I always wondered what her "evil eye" would look like in real life, and now I can definitely tell you that it's _pretty_ scary (don't _ever_ make her mad omg). I honestly don't blame the poor Froggit for feeling scared.

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." Chara read out loud. " _Whhhhaaaatt?!_ Is that some kind of cryptic monster language? _"_

Before Char could continue to the next puzzle, I grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Chara, I'm sorry for what happened before… I shouldn't have doubted you… It was wrong of me to ever doubt that you would ever do something like that…"

"Hey… it's okay… I shouldn't have asked what would happen if we fought monsters in the first place…"

"Still my bro?"

"Still your bro."

"Even with my occasional pun?"

"Sigh… yes, even with those terrible puns." He teased.

I grinned, "Oh come on! They're not _that_ bad."

"They're just not my kind of style."

"Well then, I guess you're just not a very _punny_ person."

Chara faked a very frustrated sigh, complete with a dramatic shake of their head and a "tsk" sound, all while smiling.

Toriel covered her mouth with her furry white paw, trying (but failing) to silence her guffaws.

"My child! I did not know that you too like puns!"

"Yeah I do… I had always loved them… but I wasn't really inspired to actually make any until recently."

Toriel simply nodded her head in understanding.

"Let's get back to the puzzle shall we?"

Chara gulped, I could see why. The spike maze was a lot scarier from this perspective, really. The points so sharp, we could just already feel the pain as it digs into- ah shut up Frisk you're not making this any easier.

Sensing our discomfort, Toriel turn toward us and gently smiled.

"This is the puzzle… but… here," she said, holding out her furry white paw (?), "take my hand for a moment. Take each other's hand and hold on tight alright?"

"Ok mom."

 _Whoops, at least I didn't call her goat mom…"_

Mom froze and her eyes widened like saucers, eyes glassy on the verge of tears.

"Did you call me… 'Mom'?"

I rubbed my arm nervously; I was _not_ expecting that kind of response. "Uhhh… sorry, I won't call you that if you don't want me-"

"Oh my child!" she shook her head and smiled, kneeing on the floor so she was eye level with me. Her motherly hands on my shoulders. "If it makes you happy to call me mother, then you can call me whatever you like!"

I beamed back at her. Wow… goat mom as my actual mother from now on, the …. would all be so jealous!… Wait… who was I talking about?

"Now my children, hold on tight alright?"

Hand in hand, Char and I griped each other's hands, and followed behind Toriel as she led us through the spike maze.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now…"

 _Ah… the independent puzzle is next… great, hello unnecessary tension._

"You have done excellently thus far, my children. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you… I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourselves. Forgive me for this."

With this said, she turned around and strides to the end of the room and quickly hides behind the big cream colored pillar. It's a lot funnier in this angle since you can actually see her going behind the pillar, and then peeking at us.

* * *

 _What just happened?_ _ **That was really awkward.**_

"Wait what?"

"She wants us to walk to the end of the room by ourselves."

"What?"

"She wants us to walk to the end of the room by ourselves."

"No, I mean like why does she want us to do that?"

"I dunno."

"…Ok….?"

It was a really really _really_ long room. Seriously long. When we finally reached the end, the female goat monster called Toriel was nowhere in sight.

"Huh, she's not here anymore… should we-"

"Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you." interrupted Toriel, as she came out of hiding. "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise…to test your independence."

 _What? Why?_

"I must attend to some business, and you two must stay together here for a while. Please remain here. It is dangerous to explore by yourselves."

"I have an idea." Toriel reached into her robes and brought out a really old and battered looking gray box. But then I noticed that it was a cell phone. A _really_ old cell phone. I am almost sure that it was made before I was even born. It was just _that_ ancient.

"I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything just call. Unfortunately, I do not have another one with me so I cannot give you each a CELL PHONE, so you will have to share my children."

That suddenly reminded me of something important.

 _I can't believe I forgot about it!_ _ **Wow Chara, great memory you have there. You deserve a pat on the back.**_

"Umm… actually… I have a phone already…"

Frisk looked at me with her eyes wide open. A look of shock shone on her face.

"What?!"

"Oh… well then my child, it looks like you wouldn't need to share after all."

"But I don't have your phone number."

"My number is on the CELL PHONE, you can copy it down while you wait for me. Be good alright?"

"…"

"…"

"…Did you _just_ notice that you still had your phone?"

"…Yeah…"

"…Wow…"

I fished my touchscreen phone out from my pants pocket and turned it on. The background picture appeared on the screen, showing a picture of me, Frisk, and a few of our friends in a group photo. Everybody was making a funny face and if you look closely, you could see a blur in the background from an attempted photobomb. Those were the good days…

Looking over my shoulder, Frisk smiled as well.

"Heh, you still have that photo as your background picture?"

"Yeah… good old elementary days…"

I swiped the screen and entered in my passcode, which took me to the last app I was on, that happened to be my photo album. Looks like I was looking at one of my birthday party pictures taken this year. Huh...looks like I only have 60% of my battery left. Better use it carefully then.

"What were you looking at before we fell?"

"Oh um…" I showed her the screen, "I was looking at my photos, like this one at my birthday party."

"Isn't that the one where we almost started a big food fight when you accidently pushed me and got my face covered in cake? Then you took that picture while roaring with laughter and I threw my leftover cake at your face."

We started to snicker.

"Oh yeah! And then everybody was looking at us and some person randomly yelled 'FOOD FIGHT!', but my mom stopped us before it got too out of hand."

"Hahaha! Oh man, I get to blow my nose to get the frosting out, and everything smelled like chocolate for a week!"

I swiped to the next picture, showing a slightly blurry picture of a computer.

"Oh! Remember this?"

"Is that the time we played that sandbox game? You know, the one we were pretty serious at first and made a really awesome house with contraptions and stuff?"

"Yeah! And then you started to mess around and accidently set the whole house on fire and I chased you screaming murder because you destroyed TWO hours and a half of hard work."

"And it eventually became a full war complete with explosives and traps?"

"We must've died at least seventeen times each."

By the time I was getting to the third picture, we were both laughing our heads off.

"Speaking of video games, remember that time your mom made you cut your hair short even though you didn't want to? But you decided that at least you could be one of your favorite characters in your favorite game for Halloween? I remember taking this photo outside your house."

"…" Frisk's smile shrank at a very fast rate. Her normal blank face came back, and an uncomfortable silence hanged in the air. I stopped smiling as well. Something was definitely bothering Frisk.

* * *

When I saw the third picture, it was like it slapped me across my face and told me everything that I knew right now was a lie. Everything came flooding back. All the blanks in my mind were filled; the pieces that I didn't even know that I was missing came back. I felt like I was finally whole, yet my shoulders were sagging under the weight of the new information, I could almost feel the bags under my eyes deepen.

The picture was indeed taken on Halloween. I knew that even before it hit me. Chara wore a skeleton costume like the one last Halloween; white face paint covered his face as he made a very derpy awkward smile. I stood beside him, grinning from ear to ear, my brown hair all over the place, bandage on my left cheek, wearing a purple and magenta shirt with a bright red heart sewn right where my heart was located. I held a stick while doing bunny ears above Chara.

I remember now. Chara. Frisk. The first and eighth human to fall into the underground. Their story. DETERMINATION. They are the _real_ main characters of the game.

Our names are _not_ Chara and Frisk, _they_ are.

But if that's _their_ names…

Then who are we?

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 - Ruins

**OMG IM SO SORRY GUYS! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY SINCE HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE THIS STORY! It's really hard for me to find time to sit down and write when I'm at school and SO MUCH HOMEWORK! I'm sorry if this sounds like an excuse but I'm really sorry. I will try my best to update as much as possible.**

* * *

My head was swarming with questions.

Who are we really? Why did we lose the memory of our names? Why are we here? Why now? What is our purpose? How were we transported here, and who did? What do they want us to do?

To be honest, I felt like crying. Knowing all of this made me feel like I was merely a tool, something to own and to be used… just like before…

Shush it Frisk, you have to get over the past. The past is the past, so move on.

But how can I move on if it has already scarred me?

Then busy yourself with something to forget about it.

Sigh…

What am I going t-

"Frisk!"

I blinked.

"Huh?"

Has Chara been repeatedly calling my name for the last few minutes?

 _ **Yes he has.**_

"Oh, you're back in reality again…" he rubbed his neck, "soooo… you going to say what's bothering you or...?"

Oh no he noticed.

"Nah... nothing is bothering me, I'm just getting nostalgic memories and I kinda got lost in them."

"Oh…" he seemed uncertain to decide whether he should believe me or not, "ok then… can I borrow your 'new' CELL PHONE? I want to copy down Toriel's number."

"Oh." I reached into my shorts, pulling out the heavy phone out, and then handed it to Chara. Dropping it in his hand was a bad idea. As soon as it touched his hand, it jumped out of his hand, heading straight to the stone floor. In a quick swipe, I barley caught it in my hands, a nervous sweat forming on my forehead.

"I caught it!" I said handing the CELL to him this time. Don't want that to happen again that's for sure.

"Woah! Sorry! I was not expecting that to be so heavy. You have really fast reflexes by the way."

"Heh, thanks."

Chara looked through the PHONE, quickly finding Toriel's number and copied it down.

"I'm going to call her to see if I copied it down right."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"What should I say?"

I shrugged.

"Dialing…"

"This is Toriel."

"Ah… um… hi Toriel… uh… I just wanted to say hi…."

"You only wanted to say hello…? Well then. Hello! I hope that suffices. Hee hee. Click..."

Chara handed the phone back.

"Well that was kind of awkward…"

"Well at least you now know that that number is Toriel's."

"True."

"Should we wait for her or go explore?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to do bro."

"… Why must you throw all the decisions at me?"

"You know how much I hate making decisions. You also know how they make me feel anxious. I'm curious what you would do anyways."

"… Fine… but only because I know how much they bother you… well... um… I guess we can check out the next room and then come back to wait for Toriel…"

"Ok, then. Let's go." I said, strolling to the next room.

"Ring…"

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?"

"Err…."

"There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourselves. Be good alright?"

"Click…"

"…"

"I think we can go back now…"

"Wait! Hold on a sec, I think I see something in that room over there on the left side."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the monster candy room. I guess you can say I'm a bit of a sweet tooth… or maybe that's really obvious…

"What bu—ah! FRISK!"

"Come on! It's adventure time!"

"PLEASE STOP PULLING ME."

Behold upon the pedestal, drenched in heavenly light, truly a gift from the candy gods of monsters, ascended down to the underground.

"What is-"

"Shush, that is the food of the gods."

"What?"

"Monster candy."

"First of all, what is so special about candy? Second of all, how do you know that's candy in that bowl?"

I gulped.

Whoops. That slipped.

"You can tell from the sign like right there on the pedestal."

"Oh."

"And it's monster candy. Candy. It's freakin' Christmas up here bro." I said as I shoved my hands into the bowl, grabbed a bunch and this threw them into the air. The bowl crashed down from the pedestal, sending more candy all over the place.

 ** _You took too much too fast. The candy spills onto the floor._** Whoops. Look at what you've done Frisk... At least I have five pieces... I wonder if I can take candy off of the floor... or is that really gross...?

The colorful paper wrappers crinkled in my hand, sending a sweet non-licorice smell to my nose. In bold letters in the middle it read: "Monster Candy"

"I know you like candy but I never thought you would go to this extent…" he said with his hands in his pockets, leaning casually against a wall, probably questioning our friendship.

"Here catch."

He fumbled as he tried to catch the candy in one hand, trying to look cool, but then again, notice the word "tried"

The candy fell onto the cold hard ground, and Char bent down to pick it up, his hair covering his embarrassed red face.

"Haha, lol."

"Hey don't laugh!" he pouted.

"Ok ok I won't laugh." I snickered.

He glared at me, hard, but unfortunately, he sucks at glaring and it just looks like a really weird stare. I took his hand and stuck out my tongue playfully, his glare becoming a very derpy frown. Walking back to the room, the SAVE point glistened in the red leaves.

"I still don't get the point of that shiny star."

"Well it has to be there for a reason, everything has a reason. And if it doesn't have a reason to be here, then it means that we just haven't figured its reason in life yet."

"That was very inspirational."

"Thank you dear kind sir." I said taking a bow.

Stepping into the leaf pile, I jumped around, sending leaves everywhere. I guess you can say that I'm pretty childish at times.

Our hands touched the SAVE point, and once again, I felt the spark of warmth travel through my fingertips like static electricity, minus the pain.

Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.

*HP fully restored

*Ruins-Leaf Pile File saved

*HP fully restored.

"…Still don't get it."

While I started to walk around in the leaves, picking up the brightest crisp red leaves, Chara walked over to the Froggit.

"Ribbit. Ribbit. (Excuse me, human.)"

Surprised, Chara took a step back, eyes wide open.

"(I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them… They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to hurt you, please… use some MERCY human.) Ribbit."

"Um… thank you for the advice Froggit… it was nice to see you again…"

Froggit blushed a dark green.

"Ribbit."

I smiled to myself. Hopefully we will never have to go through the horrors of the Genocide run. Simply thinking about the dust made shivers run down my spine. I never did the Geno run myself, even though I've seen others do it. I have not done it yet and I never will.

Chara walked back to to me, a neutral expression on his face.

"Why does everybody keep on telling me to not fight? Why would I anyways?"

I patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Whatever happens bro, I will always…" I dramatically paused, placing the leaf crown that I made on top of my head. "be-leaf in you."

"…..Phhhttttt. A pun?! Seriously?! Hahahaha."

I grinned. Nothing like a ol' pun to cheer things up.

Making the crown was fun, picking the leaves out of my hair however was not. Tangles in my hair caught the red leaves like how Venus flytraps trap bugs, and getting them out of my hair was both painful and exhausting. I was so focused on getting the leaves out that I nearly did not notice the Whimsun that suddenly flewed out from nowhere.

*Whimsun approached meekly! * Whimsun approached meekly!

FIGHT *ACT IDEM MERCY FIGHT ACT IDEM *MERCY

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20 FRISK LV1 HP 20/20

The MERCY button was turquoise as I entered battle...

 _The color text knows that Whimsun can be automatically SPARED... Could this color text really be my SOUL power?_

*CHECK CONSTOLE TERRORIZE *SPARE FLEE

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20 FRISK LV1 HP 20/20

*WHIMSUN – ATK 5 DEF 0 *YOU WON!

*This monster is too sensitive to fight *You earned 0 EXP and 0 GOLD

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20

I felt myself exiting the battle which felt kinda weird, like being light as a feather, or like becoming air. My SOUL disappeared from the box in front of me and Chara. The fighting noise felt distant and muffled, I stood next to Chara, but it already felt like I had left the room. The battle countinued.

"Forgive me…" Whimsun muttered timidly.

I felt so confused, I already spared, so why wasn't anything happening? I suddenly realized that Chara had to spare as well.

Chara's SOUL flew around, dodging the butterflies(?) that Whimsun summoned, and by dodging I mean standing there while the butterflies(?) flew around him.

"SPARE them Chara!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth.

*Whimsun continues to mutter apologies.

FIGHT ACT IDEM *MERCY

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20

*SPARE FLEE

CHARA LV1 HP 20/20

*YOU WON!

*You earned 0 XP and 0 GOLD

I let out a sigh of relief, I was glad that was over. Looks like I could add that to my list of rules of the game that I apparently didn't know.

"So… you want to go back now?"

Chara looked at me and shrugged."

"Eh. We already made a lot of progress, it wouldn't hurt to go off to explore some more."

"Then let's go."

* * *

I was falling down… again.

"Chara! Are you okay?!" Frisk called above me from the hole.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I fell on some leaves that caught my fall though. I don't think I twisted my ankle or anything. Be careful of the dark purple spots on the floor."

"Ok, I'm coming down! Catch me!"

"Wait what-!?"

"I'm just kidding, just move aside."

"Oh. Ok."

With a thump, Frisk jumped down and landed in a Spiderman pose, sending the red leaves everywhere.

"I don't think we can go back up through the hole." she remarked.

I turned and gave her an unamused face.

"You just noticed? You could've pulled me back up but now we're stuck in this hole with no way out."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes. No way out. Definitely no possible way out." she called as she walked through a…. door…

I felt my cheeks warming up as I followed her up the stairs back to the room.

"Ah… we are still stuck how miserable…" she sighed, shacking her head while shrugging.

"Ok ok I get it, I was wrong and now we're out of the hole."

She smirked and walked out the room, hands behind her back.

"Ring…"

Frisk picked up the phone and pushed the answer button.

"Hello? This is Toriel. Are both of you there? For no reason in particular, which do you children prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"Butterscotch." Frisk said automatically. I stood next to her, answering over her shoulder.

"I like both equally so I'm fine either way."

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!"

"Click…"

"I have I feeling she is going to do something with that information."

"Definitely."

We only walked a few steps when Toriel called again.

"Ring…"

"Yes?"

"Hello? This is Toriel. You do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but… would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"No." We answered at the same time. Frisk giggled.

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way."

"Click…"

"… She said 'plate', she's definitely going to make us something isn't she?"

"Something that involves cinnamon and butterscotch."

"So… maybe something sweet, like a dessert."

"Yeah…" she murmured wistfully.

I noticed another sign on a purple wall from the corner of my eye.

Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them.

Right, the sign was talking about the rock in the middle of the room.

I probably would've fell down down again (For the third time) if Frisk hadn't stopped me with her arm.

"…Wow…uh…thanks…"

"That's a lot of dark spots... and I don't think we will be that lucky to fall in another leaf pile…"

"As much as I would like you tell you that you should be thinking optimistically, you got a point. Still, there still might be a chance if we're lucky."

"Yeah… let's just hope so…"

"What are we going to do?"

"I dunno… walk around until we fall?"

"….. That's a really bad idea…"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"… No…."

"Then I have proven my point." She smiled smugly.

I sighed looking at the floor, we could fall into who knows what and hurt ourselves.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're looking into the distance; which is something that I usually do. Something wrong?"

"It's just that I don't really want to fall into … whatever is under this floor…"

She held out her hand.

"Here, take my hand, close your eyes and I'll lead you."

"That doesn't really make me feel better."

"Well at least you wouldn't have to stress about which would make us fall or not."

"… Fine… but that's a really lame excuse so that you can hold my hand."

Her Asian complexion turned rosy as she made a face.

"Nuh uh."

"Yes."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes you like me. Don't deny it. You just can't resist me."

Frisk shook her head sadly as she shrugged.

"Yes… I need to bring a map with me at all times when I'm around you, because I just get so lost in your eyes." She flirted.

That was so cheesy. Gosh that was really cheesy. Mac-and-cheese kind of cheesiness, but despite that, I couldn't help but to blush back.

"Just think of this as an activity like the lame trust fall we did in PE."

"Fine…" I sighed dramatically as I placed my hand onto hers, "But don't expect me to fall for your cheesy flirt next time."

Closing my eyes, I felt myself being pulled forward, slowly advancing. I didn't want to feel the uneasiness in my stomach, I trusted Frisk, she was and has been my best friend ever since we were young, but knowing that any moment, the floor could give away, sending both of us into the pits of the unknown made me a little… anxious… No no… everything will be fine… . . . right?

* * *

 **YEAH! 2610 WORDS!**


End file.
